4tmufandomcom-20200215-history
Rolling
Here at 4TMU we've taken tried to automate the majority of the actual process involved in rolling, however one important factor still needs to be covered by you the player: Understanding WHEN to roll. Not every situation calls for a roll, sometimes an action is simply so trivial that requiring a roll would be silly. This could be anything from tieing your shoelaces to superman picking up a car. Of course sometimes you may want to roll for something trivial anyway, this would only really need to be done in a contest scenario. Situations like seeing who gets to the fridge first, or who can draw a better picture. Yes you're going to succeed either way in most cases but in those instances it's about seeing who does it better or faster. The same action can sometimes require a roll and sometimes not depending on who's actually attempting it. Let's say Robin has been trapped under a car in a terrible accident, if Batman wants to save his boy ward he'll have to make a strength check. On the other hand Superman would be able to lift the car without making the check thanks to his super strength. A situations difficulty can in some cases inflict a height requirement effecting the number you have to roll in order to succeed. If batman wants to lift that car enough for his boy wonder to escape he'll need to roll two matching dice with a 5 or higher, since it's a very hard task. The rule of thumb for height thresh-holds is as follows: A Challenging situation, the minimum a situation should be for you to roll would only require you to get two matching dice with a 1 or higher (this is the default), A Difficult check would require a 3, Very hard 5, Extremely hard 7, Near impossible 9. It all depends on how tasking a situation at hand is for your character. If you're working on a very time sensitive task: Such as defusing a bomb before it explodes, or shooting a speeding car before it can turn a corner you may find yourself working with a width limit. Usually you'll only see these in extreme situations like the two listed above, even then you'll almost never see a width limit higher then 4 for an action. What the width limit does is mean that instead of needing two dice to match in order to succeed you may need 3, or in rare cases 4. On the other hand, some situations may actually have outside factors that will remove the amount of dice you roll when making your check, some examples of this would be: Taking Multiple actions, Making a Called shot, preforming a Special maneuver, working from Long range, making a Melee attack while running, or attempting to make a Ranged attack, against a moving target. Just as a series of examples, in all of these cases each factor would cumulatively remove 1d from your rolling pool.